The Song Remains the Same
by eatyoheartout
Summary: in works


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything related but I do own a yoyo and a crew of stuffed animals.**

**This would be my first fanfic I hope u all give it a chance because I really fell in love with it and hopefully you do to. I just wrote it for fun and decided hey why not share this thing, plz review and I will update as soon as humanly possible. This is just a teaser nothing really revealing.**

**Bella Swan**

"Here comes…da.. dum…..dum-ba dum du-"

"Oh mom, _please_, give it a rest already…it's not a lullaby."

_Don't make me dread it before it's time._

I hissed visibly seething annoyance. I snapped the stiff pasta straws in half and dropped them into a bubbling pot on the stove.

Leave it up to Renee to make a girl regret being proposed to. She had been humming that thing since he had proposed during my birthday dinner.

_Yep, the big two, five._

Renee was a riot. Crying and humming, hugging and rejoicing, like she was the one who had hyperventilated in one of the stalls for nearly an hour after the proposal. The hell that my mom's salon crew endured to get my hair looking like something unrecognizable and grand went exactly to hell when I pushed my head between my sheer stocking legs.Perched on the toilet, breathing like a suicidal nerd.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just-"

She slapped my shoulder and gave me a meaningful nudge. "-can't believe it-" She sang, in that same irritating soprano voice. " my only daughter, married." She exclaimed in a soggy voice.

I stepped from her warm touch, shuffling over to the wooden Island in the center of the kitchen.

"Not yet." I grumbled before looking up at her crumbling face._ I sighed._ "The water works are a bit too early mom, stop it your embarrassing me in my own home."

I say tossing my left hand up to indicate my shabby tight apartment. The living room wasn't a great deal of distance away from the kitchen but It lit remarkably pale and dim thanks to the Egyptian lamps Renee had given me as a house warming present.

I realized much too late that I had made a mistake just as she caught my finger and gawked at the rock there _as she had done most of the day._ Lacing our similar thin long fingers and making sounds of admiration.

"Oh my, Oh my….would you look at that, he is really staking his claim. It's enormous Bella!"

She said thoughtfully, sounding just as astonished as she had the other _44 times._ I resisted a laugh because I really shouldn't be encouraging Renee-like behavior. She was like a rabid animal these days, you tossed news her way and she never went away.

I didn't mind, but at times everything only led to crying, memories and more crying. Oh and endless dusty photo albums we had accumulated over the years. I thought I had done a good job of hiding them in the attic back at the house.

I was wrong.

"Ya, I think that was his plan. Make it big and shiny, she can't possibly say no."

I say continuing to let my mother ogle the yellow, beaming, diamond ring as if it were my eleventh finger. I worked right handedly to prepare dinner for tonight.

"It's really dazzling Bella, you _can_ afford to be a little show-offy or indulgent like every other women your age." She said releasing my hand. I side glanced her way.

She was sitting in one of the few wooden chairs that remained of my kitchen set. Her face was tilted towards me, her cheek in her palm.

"I could, if I were like all the other women my age." I say, trying not to grit my teeth. I sighed at my Mothers observant eyes, before leaning into the counter and sighing.

"I'm stoked, I really am. You don't waste time hyperventilate at a public place like South Gardens-where your charged by the breath-if you weren't freaking out, overjoyed."

I say tapping my hands on the table. The charms on my sterling bracelet chattered like bells around my wrist as I began to gather the spices.

Garlic, was the only one I knew. The other four I only recognized by color and smell. Gran had stopped by with her big book of man pleaser recipes and to help me make the kitchen look homely instead of like a down town soup kitchen. Gran was like a female Yoda of everything tasty, kitchen and spices. So as the dork that I am I felt foolishly giddy and engrossed going through the book while Renee talked about Phil and blew her snot and tears into thousands of tissues, who had never been here long enough to collect dust.

"Well I hope you are, he's a wonderful and lucky man, and you're a very lucky young women honey. In my day bling like that didn't exists." She said dream-like. Probably trying to cram my ring into her time.

I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Since when do you say bling?" I asked distracted with the pound of hamburger sizzling and unthawing on a pan just beside the erupting angel hair pasta noodles. I reached into the cabinet for the salt and pepper to season the red meat.

She laughed somewhat breathlessly.

"It's between Phil and Reality T.V…Phil gets it from the kids at work. Its everyday I am reminded that I'm not as hip as I think. I'm getting old babe." She said almost groaning.

_Appearance wise, yes_. I started to say but swallowed it down and began to scrape unthawed burger chunks into popping grease.

"Mom are you kidding, you the youngest women your age that I know. Was it not you who went sky diving with Phil, on Mother's Day."

I asked uncapping the zesty Prego sauce. I stirred my finger above the surface before licking at the cool tomato sauace.

"Well, ya, but I that was more a personal barrier thing." She said modestly wafting her hand carelessly in front of her like a fly had swept by.

"Who cares. You had balls; you did something I'd probably never do on my death bed." I thoughtlessly scooped up more sauce and sucked at my fingers.

The stuff was addictive.

Renee was staring at me. Her doleful eyes much like my own had lowered from time and there were signs of small wrinkles in the pockets of her eyes and lips.

It was nothing too altering. She still looked the same to me.

I was told I resembled her most when I smiled. We were like polar opposites but with an uncanny resemblance.

"Aww babe doll."She began and I could hear the cracking in her voice.

"Mom, C'mon. Your crying me out of Kleenex get a hold of yourself, women."

I demanded. Renee laughs a little and nods, taking a pass due soggy Kleenex to dab just below her eyes. She sniffled.

"I know, I know…it just seemed like yester-"

"Butttt, it wasn't." I cut in nudging the sauce between us. Renee didn't hesitate to dip her pinky in.

"I know it's just hard seeing you like this. It was hard to watch you take your first step. It was hard when you were out of diapers; it was hard when you stopped drinking bottles__when you and weren't connected at the hip." She paused then laughed without much humor. "Oh god, bra shopping." She said wagging a finger.

I chuckled remembering the day they appeared; like now you don't have them, now you do.

"That makes two of us, but on the brighter side I was no longer bird chested Swan so it turned out to be a sweet deal…and I'm not outrageously boobafied."

Renee laughed thoughtfully before she pulled her leather purse up into her lap.

"The point is I'm really proud of you. You've come a long way. A beautiful and smart young lady, with big dreams and an even bigger heart. I'm just glad to see things going good for you babe, and I'm sure your father…"she almost seemed to choke it out while she fished through her purse.

"I'm sure Charlie is proud."

**Peprika, this concludes the little preview I would like some feed back just to keep this going there is a lot to tell and I promise you will not be sorry=] Reviews make for a blushing bride.**


End file.
